


A Conflict After Death

by Seer_of_Soul



Series: After She Died [1]
Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seer_of_Soul/pseuds/Seer_of_Soul
Summary: A short character study for Lawless before he met Licht.Just a drabble I was in the mood for.





	A Conflict After Death

_“It’s not my fault! I didn’t mean to!”_ Something cried from inside him. _”I didn’t want to hurt them. I know I didn’t.”_

“Hush.” Lawless snarled under his breath as he watched the paramedics secure the stretcher in the back of the ambulance. They were in no hurry. There is no helping the dead. Lawless suppressed a smile as something painful ripped its way through his chest. For the briefest of moments, he was centuries younger, watching the statue crumble before his eyes. “I’m not sad, Ophelia...” he whispered. He turned on his heal and walked away from the scene of the accident. 

_“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”_

Lawless suppressed that part inside him. He wasn’t sad. He couldn’t be sad. He hadn’t been “sad” in centuries. 

When he arrived back at the places where his subclass were staying he found it nearly abandoned. Guildenstern greeted him with a glare. “You didn’t have to kill her,” he growled. “There are other ways to break a contract.”

Lawless ignored him, brushing past him. Gil stretched a hand out to grab him, but decided against it at the last moment. 

Lawless felt Gil’s eyes in him as he collected his work uniform. “Leave me alone Guildenstern,” he said sharply, not turning back to look at him. He heard Gil sigh and close the door as he left. 

Lawless shook his head, letting his mind settle back into focusing on the gaping whole in his chest.

_”It hurts. It hurts. Ophelia... it hurts.”_

Lawless leaned against the wall, sliding down it as a wicked grin spread across his face. “It hurts... but I’m not sad...” he whispered as hot tears streaked down his cheeks. “I’m not sad.”

_”I just want to feel something again. But there’s nothing.”_

 

When he officially met the angel, he was sure that nothing would change. _”I’ll kill him too. I’ll kill him and I won’t be sad. The angel will die and I won’t be sad.”_ He hadn’t expected to get attached. He hadn’t expected to want to stay. He hadn’t expected to feel again.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a multi chapter thing eventually, but I don’t have plans to right now. Let me know what you guys think. ^^


End file.
